Don't Hide It
by My Rude Awakening
Summary: The world momentarily stopped spinning the moment their eyes met. It was a battle between eloquence and elegance. Hakuba x Sonoko
1. Irrevocably Dissimilar

**Don't Hide It  
**_An Experimental Story  
_by **My Rude Awakening  
**

_The world momentarily stopped spinning the moment their eyes met. It was a battle between eloquence and elegance. Hakuba x Sonoko_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hi everyone! This is another experimental story from me and this time it's Hakuba x Sonoko :D The other one is Just Because (Kaitou Kid x Kazuha). I hope you like it and please, DO tell me what you think by **leaving a review**. I'll base my decision on continuing this story (or otherwise) with your comments. I know it's an unconventional pairing, but sometimes the most unexpected ones bring more excitement than the canon ones ;)

**Merry Christmas to everyone!!!**

**Disclaimer :** Detective Conan isn't mine. How I wish... but too bad. It's Aoyama-sensei's, not mine :(

_And now, here is the Prologue - Introduction of _**Don't Hide It**_ featuring _**Hakuba Saguru and Suzuki Sonoko**_. _

**

* * *

**

**Prologue : Irrevocably Dissimilar**

She knew what she was doing. She might not know everything, but high society dinners were her forte. She had been attending parties and affairs of all sorts ever since, well... forever. She always believed that she was born to do this. It was her calling to grace all these parties with her presence.

She lived for this, and this alone.

Every Suzuki knew how to be the perfect guest. There were rules, mind you, and Suzuki Sonoko followed each and every one of them to the best of her abilities. In her twenty-three years of existence, she never failed to be a charming guest, although she not-so-accidentally let a few mishaps happen once in a while.

But she had a perfectly good reason to do so.

A girl's got to stay interesting or else people stopped talking to and about her. She couldn't possibly let that happen. To be ignored or forgotten was every heiress' nightmare. She could never be boring or else it would be the end of her.

Those mishaps often involved an unexpected question or a tactless comment, but it really wasn't her fault she was gifted with a child's honesty and an unparalleled curiosity. Sometimes people were scandalized, but once the initial shock had worn off, they forgave her and eventually let her do things her way.

After all, they loved it when she gave wonderful compliments. She was known to give such flattering remarks that made the receiver glow with satisfaction. They were willing to overlook her insignificant shortcomings for just a single compliment directed to them. Her words can make or break a career, reputation and self-esteem. That's what made her different from all the other heiresses of her age.

*****

Hakuba Saguru was bored. It obviously was the understatement of the year, but he couldn't think of anything that would and could accurately describe his current situation. He used to skip fancy dinners such as this when he was younger, but his mother insisted that her one and only son must accompany her because she wasn't getting any younger. Of course, he couldn't refuse this request, especially when it was his beloved mother who asked.

He looked around. Young women around his age glanced at him surreptitiously while their mothers eyed him with raised eyebrows, as if they were appraising him. The attention didn't bother him a bit. He was used to this and he had to admit that he enjoyed it.

He was undoubtedly exceptional. He had the best features of both his parents. Wherever he went, he turned heads because of the perfect fusion of his Asian and European features. Aside from his looks, he also had intelligence. His vast knowledge in different fields of study made him a perfect companion and a brilliant conversationalist.

He aspired to be a detective, although he didn't want to be a police officer like his father. He preferred the intricate mysteries of an atypical crime rather than the regular murder cases that the police encountered everyday.

At twenty-three, he had solved numerous complex crimes that seemed impenetrable. His cool and calm demeanour enabled him to think clearly despite the threats involved in a case. He couldn't deny the fact that the more complicated a case is, the more he is determined to get to the bottom of it.

All the wickedly clever culprits he had ever encountered contributed to the brilliance he currently possessed. His mind wouldn't be as sharp and as analytical as it is right now without those crimes that he has solved in the past. For this truth, he is forever grateful, although he isn't absolutely thankful for all the deaths that he has witnessed.

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think :D**


	2. Walking Down Memory Lane

**Don't Hide It**

_An Experimental Story  
_by **My Rude Awakening  
**Updated 12.05.2008

_The world momentarily stopped spinning the moment their eyes met. It was a battle between eloquence and elegance. Hakuba x Sonoko_

* * *

**A/N: **Hello there! Thank you for all your comments. I apologize for the long wait. It's been 4 years since I wrote the prologue of this story and so much has happened to me so I hope you readers will not be surprised for the not-so-slight change in writing style ^_^ I still haven't made up my mind on how to proceed with this story so I would really appreciate your comments and reviews!

**Disclaimer :** Detective Conan isn't mine, but I've been dreaming it were since I was 10 years old!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**SONOKO SUZUKI**_

**Walking Down Memory Lane**

She was tired of chasing after love.

After all, she spent most of her teenage years flirting and trying too hard to find it. Back then, she thought Makoto Kyogoku was The One. They got together when they started college and they tried to make it work.

The relationship went well; she thought it was too good to be true. Makoto was the perfect gentleman and he pretty much did everything Sonoko wanted. He liked her enough and she adored him, but one day, she got tired of it all. They never felt like a couple to her. They were too comfortable with each other; she and Makoto were more like best friends than lovers. When they kissed, there weren't any sparks or butterflies or electricity. She was surprised when he admitted that he felt the same when she brought it up in a conversation. Eventually, they decided to break up.

It was the end of their romance, but not their friendship.

Sonoko sighed. She couldn't believe that Makoto was getting married already. It's been almost three years since they agreed to break up, yet it felt like it was just last month to her. (_She thought yesterday was quite inappropriate; it didn't feel THAT recent!_)

Her thoughts lingered on Makoto for some time. She was struggling to define what he was to her. He never felt like an ex to her; probably the closest thing she could call him was a soul brother. Yes, he was her best friend and despite their failed romance, there was no awkwardness between them. They even became closer after the split. She couldn't explain what they were exactly. All she knew was that she loved him dearly. He is an important person in her life and that's it.

Her eyes wandered around the ballroom. She started thinking about her own relationship history which prompted her to let out another sigh. She's had her fair share of dates and marriage meetings set by her sister and her mother. Although she enjoyed some of them, most of the time those meetings were more tedious than fun. Both her sister and mother had good taste in men, but looks aside, those rich bastards were boring to death. She entertained herself by plotting (and then executing) escape routes out of those annoying _omiai_s_. _Her mother was running out of patience because of her crazy antics and Sonoko is currently taking up her punishment from last week's mischief. She was forced to attend this party to (_according to her mother's words_) meet eligible bachelors of decent standing.

"Sure, they're decent, but nowhere near amusing." She murmured under her breath.

She turned away from the ballroom with a flourish and walked briskly towards the ladies' room. She was stopped midway by a well-dressed young man who was red in the cheeks and slightly tipsy. He looked at her straight in the eye and smiled. She was taken aback, but she beamed back at him as sincerely as she could. He looked behind her, and then without warning, he pulled Sonoko towards him and kissed her gently on the lips.

* * *

**A/N : **I hope you enjoyed this long-due update. The next chapter will probably be uploaded in a week or two (or in a month at most) and it will be from Hakuba's POV! I decided to split the chapter where they meet into two to make it more exciting _


End file.
